thescoobyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Sarcophagus
The Crystal Sarcophagus was an interdimensional sarcophagus used as a prison for the Evil Entity over thousands of years. History The sarcophagus seems to have been made by the Annunaki. Thousands of years ago, an Evil Annunaki travelled to Earth when the barriers between dimensions grew weak (Nibiru), and the entity was trapped within the crystal sarcophagus filled with black pearls by the other Anunnaki. The sarcophagus later wound up in the Yucatán, where the entity devised a plan to ensure its release. Using what little psychic power it was still able to affect on Earth, it subliminally brought together the Hunters of Secrets (a group of four humans and their pet jaguar Spot)with the intent that they locate its sarcophagus and free it. The Hunters deduced the entity's true nature and plans, however, and devised a means to destroy it using the Heart of the Jaguar, their spear, but as they were making preparations, the sarcophagus was stolen away by a band of Spanish conquistadors led by Fernando El Aguirre, who saw it as a valuable treasure, perhaps as the result of further manipulation by the entity in order to save its own life. The entity's mere presence proved corruptive to the conquistadors, who succumbed to dark impulses, driven to destroy entire villages in search of riches. Deeming the sarcophagus cursed, El Aguirre and his men anchored in a cove on the North American coastline and took the sarcophagus and all the other treasure its influence had compelled them to acquire deep into catacombs beneath the bay, intending to hide them away forever. Using the mysterious, alchemical Planispheric Disk, they charted a path through caverns, and through time and space itself, sealing the sarcophagus and the entity away in the space between dimensions, barring the way with four elementally-locked doorways, and then splitting the disk into six pieces and scattering them to prevent the "cursed treasure" from ever being found again. However, hundreds of years later in the 21st century, one mystery solving group manipulated by the Entity grew desperate to find the Entity and sarcophagus; they used their successors as well when looking for the Planispheric Disk. The mascot yet villanious master of the former group, Professor Pericles, got the entire disk, and their successors managed to find the elements to pass through the interdimensional gateways. They unintentionally worked together to get to the Entity, but while the successors planned on killing the Entity, Pericles freed it from the sarcophagus. Whilst destroying Earth, the Entity was killed finally when the sarcophagus was destroyed by the Heart of the Jaguar, and it and everything else in the universe was sucked into a black hole and out of existence, creating a timeline where the Crystal Sarcophagus never existed. Appearances Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * 34: Night on Haunted Mountain (flashback) * 39: Wrath of the Krampus * 46: Stand and Deliver * 51: Through the Curtain * 52: Come Undone Trivia * What is actually inside the sarcophagus is unclear; it could be a small dimension where the Evil Entity could not escape. This is supported when it is mentioned as a portal between dimensions. * The sarcophagus bridged the timeline before and after Nibiru.https://mobile.twitter.com/Tony_Cervone/status/652124060281761792 It can also be assumed the Annunaki created the sarcophagus. References Category:Magical objects Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated objects Category:Objects